


Shirts and Salads

by ladstars



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 23:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5604730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladstars/pseuds/ladstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>sometime in the spring of 2013 (may/june)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Shirts and Salads

**Author's Note:**

> sometime in the spring of 2013 (may/june)

Erin is standing at the island counter making her lunch when she hears the apartment door open. And then close. She doesn’t look up, figuring it’s probably Carm.

“Hey.”

But that’s not Carm’s voice. Erin looks up from the salad that she is putting together. “Hi.” Erin raises an eyebrow at the blonde that is not Carm that is now standing on the opposite side of the island counter.

“Whatcha doing?” Ella asks, standing there idly.

“Uh- I- Do you ever wear a shirt?” Erin asks the girl. Ella picks a piece of lettuce from Erin’s salad and pops it in her mouth. She shrugs, standing there in just a sports bra and athletic shorts.

Ella looks down at her upper body. “Have you seen this body?” She points to herself.

“Uh- yeah.” Erin’s seen it a lot, actually. It seems like half of the time Ella doesn’t wear a shirt.

“I work hard for this. I should be able to show it off.” Ella insists.

Erin laughs.

“Does it make you uncomfortable?” Ella asks.

Uncomfortable isn’t the correct word. Erin’s thinking more along the lines of distracting. All of Ella’s muscles on display like that, is, at the very least, a distraction. And at the most, something far more.

“No.” Erin tells her with a shake of the head.

“Okay.” Ella picks more from Erin’s salad.

“Stop eating my salad.” Erin swats at Ella’s hand. Ella giggles. “What are you doing here anyway?” Erin asks bluntly.

“It’s nice to see you too.” Ella jokes. “I was gonna cook some French Fries for lunch, but we don’t have any ketchup in our apartment. I can’t have fries without ketchup. I wanted to see if you guys had any I could borrow.” Ella explains her presence in the Canadian’s apartment.

Erin rolls her eyes. First, at Ella making French fries. Second, at the ridiculousness of borrowing ketchup. “You know fries aren’t really that healthy.”

“Well, we can’t all eat like you. That’s boring.” Ella pops a cherry tomato from the salad into her mouth.

“Says the one who’s currently eating my salad.” Erin puts her hands on her hips.

Ella holds her hands up in the air in innocence. “So, you got ketchup or not?” Ella pulls out one of the stools and sits at the counter. Erin turns around to look in the refrigerator for ketchup. She personal only rarely uses ketchup, so she’s not sure if there’s any around.

Ella takes some more lettuce from Erin’s salad bowl. “If not I’ll have to figure out something else for lunch.” Ella mumbles around the crunchy lettuce in her mouth.

Erin shuts the fridge and turns back to Ella. “Hey.” She whines. “Quit eating my food.” She grabs the bowl from the counter so Ella can’t steal more from it.

“Sorry. I’m hungry, I guess.” Ella shrugs and looks down.

“You guess. You ate half my salad.” Erin complains.

“No, maybe a quarter. At most, a third. You’re still good.” Ella grins at Erin before looking around the room. “Where’s Carm?”

Erin shakes her head. “You know I could make you a salad if you want.” She offers.

“No. I’m gonna have French fries. You got ketchup?” Ella asks, looking back to Erin.

Erin shakes her head. “Doesn’t look like it? So?” Erin shakes her salad for emphasis.

“I don’t want to intrude or like interrupt or anything but-“ Ella looks down at the counter for a second time.

Erin laughs. “Another salad it is.”

“Thanks.” Ella says shyly.

“But, can you go put a shirt on?” Erin asks.

“I thought it didn’t bother you.” Ella quirks an eyebrow.

“It doesn’t- it’s just- I- nevermind. I’ll just make more salad.” Erin stutters awkwardly.

Ella studies the goalkeeper for a moment before hopping off the stool and wandering into another room. When Ella comes back she is wearing one of Erin’s t-shirt.

“First, stealing my salad, now stealing my shirts.” Erin teases.

“I’m just borrowing it. You’ll get it back. Don’t worry.” Ella says and sits on the stool and watches Erin work on preparing the salad.

“Having a good day off?” Erin asks and looks over at Ella.

Ella shrugs. “It’s fine. I got my workout in this morning and then messed with some stuff in my room. Kinda boring.” Ella thinks of something that’s not boring. “Hey, where’s my boy?” She asks excitedly.

Erin raises an eyebrow at Ella. “You mean Max. He’s not your boy. He’s my boy. He’s my dog.”

“Oh, semantics or whatever. So, where is he?” Ella asks eagerly.

“Napping. We just got back from a walk before you showed up.” Erin tells Ella.

Ella pouts. “But, I wanna play with him.”

“Maybe later. He’s napping on the couch.” Erin says sternly. She doesn’t want Ella waking Max just so they can play. “And stop pouting. You’re like a child.”

“A cute child?” Ella asks, still pouting.

Erin rolls her eyes. “Yes. A very cute child. But, still a child.” She’ll never deny that Ella is cute. Erin’s seen Ella do lots of cute things in the couple of months that they’ve been on the same team. “I’m almost done with the salad. You want something to drink with your salad. I’m having water.”

“Water’s good. Thanks.” Ella says.

Erin grabs two bottles of water out of the fridge. She hands one to Ella and puts the other at the place next to Ella. “Which one?” Erin holds out both bowls of salad towards Ella for her to pick one. Ella takes the bowl from Erin’s right hand. Erin smiles at her before moving around the island and taking the stool next to Ella. “Hope it’s good.”

“Everything you make is good.” Ella compliments.

“That’s not true. I’ve made some bad meals.”

“None that I’ve ever eating.” Ella grins big.

“You’re just trying to suck up to me. I don’t know why but I can tell you are.” Erin stabs at her salad. “I don’t like it. Just eat.”

Ella laughs. “Okay. Okay.”

They eat and Ella asks Erin what she’s gonna do the rest of the day.

“Probably some drawing. I have a few phones call to make this afternoon too.” Erin explains her plans for the rest of the day.

“Oh. When do you think Max will wake up?” Ella asks.

Erin laughs. “I see how it is. You don’t wanna have anything to do with me. You just want to get to my dog.”

“That’s not true.” Ella argues. “I need you to feed me. Obviously.” Ella lifts her empty bowl for emphasis. “And I need someone to challenge me at practice during shooting drills and stuff. It’s not just about Max.” Ella jokes.

“Whatever.” Erin stands up from her stool. “If you wanna play with Max come back late afternoon.” Erin secretly loves when Ella comes to play with Max. Max loves it and Erin loves how much Max makes Ella laugh and smile.

“Okay. Great. Thanks.” Ella stands up and wraps Erin into a hug. “I’ll leave you to your phone calls. And thanks for lunch. You’re a lifesaver.”

Erin pats Ella on the back. “You’re welcome.” She really enjoys Ella’s company. They seem to click. It’s easy.

They part and Erin goes around to the sink to start clean up from lunch. Ella heads towards the door, back to her apartment. “Bring my shirt back when you come back.”

“Okay.” Ella has absolutely no intention of doing that.

“Wear a shirt of your own and bring my shirt back to me.” Erin clarifies in case Ella didn’t understand the first time.

“Yep.” Ella calls as she closes the Canadian’s apartment door.


End file.
